


Гонка чемпионов

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Giant Robots, Humor, IN SPACE!, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Кибер был разработан полвека назад - виртуальная реальность с полным погружением сначала стала просто игрушкой, потом военные заграбастали его в своё пользование для тренировок спецназа и ещё каких-то сверхсекретных отрядов, а потом, уже на базе этого, были придуманы парные экзоскелеты. После конференции по глобальному разоружению ООН потребовала выслать все созданные машины на Луну во избежание возможного их использования в военных целях, и так гигантские боевые роботы с управлением через кибер оказались самым интересным развлечением землян после порно и футбола.
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville
Kudos: 1





	Гонка чемпионов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

До ежегодных гонок боевых роботов на Луне оставалось меньше месяца, когда у Джейми Каррагера зазвонил телефон. Нашарив под подушкой пульт коммуникатора, он неловко махнул рукой в сторону стены, разворачивая окно видеосвязи, и, удосужившись сесть, хмуро спросил:  
— Ну?  
В голографическом прямоугольнике плескалось лето, торчали какие-то пальмы и было слышно, как бултыхается вода в бассейне. Следом за этими звуками и слишком ярким для пяти утра в Ливерпуле солнцем, на экране появилось довольное лицо Стивена Джеррарда. Оглядев Джейми от стоявших дыбом на макушке волос до следа от одеяла на бледном животе, Стивен проглотил заготовленное заранее приветствие и передал свой стакан с маргаритой кому-то за пределами кадра.  
— Ну? — повторил Джейми, зевая, и Стивен, глянув на того, кому отдал свой коктейль, улыбнулся:  
— Скажу только два слова — гонка чемпионов.  
— Это ты-то у нас чемпион? — ехидно переспросил Джейми, сарказм которого всегда просыпался на пять минут раньше, чем он сам.  
— Не только я, приглашение у тебя в почте.  
Джейми поднял руку, выводя на стену в другом окне список новых писем в своём ящике и, смахнув с десяток в спам, уставился на тему оставшегося.  
— Да вы там все с ума сошли… — сипло проговорил он и наугад позвал: — Хаби, хоть ты ему скажи.  
— Сказал, — с краю окна появилась и пропала рыжая макушка, и голос, изрядно сдобренный маргаритой, добавил откуда-то сверху: — И мы участвуем.  
— А я — нет, — сказал Джейми, махнул рукой, закрывая окно связи, и упал обратно на подушку.  
Конечно же, он соврал. Уже три часа, две кружки кофе и один сэндвич с мармайтом спустя он сидел на подоконнике своей квартиры с живописным видом на постоянный английский дождь и перечитывал список приглашённых, где-то тепло улыбаясь, где-то — ехидно ухмыляясь.  
Он участвовал в этих чёртовых гонках почти двадцать лет и мог провести гигантского робота по трассе чуть ли не с закрытыми глазами. Да, он ни разу не оказывался внутри боевой машины, отдавая эту возможность другим, но это была едва ли не самая плохая его привычка после пива и сомнительного вкуса в музыке. Даже завершив карьеру, он каждый год мотался на Луну, на сей раз с пресс-картой в кармане, и комментировал работу молодых гонщиков и собратьев-инженеров, завидуя им до зелёных кругов перед глазами.

— Как это будет тренировка молодых инженеров? — спросил Джейми, едва в окне связи появились голые плечи Стивена. — Почему я тогда в списке?  
Плечи дёрнулись от сдержанного смешка:  
— Ты же всегда говорил, что хотел бы побывать внутри робота и перестать просто подсказывать нам дорогу.  
— Вот уж внутри вашей машины я бы точно не хотел оказаться, мало ли что вы там делали.  
— Ничего, о чем бы ты не догадывался, — раздался голос Хаби, на сей раз откуда-то снизу, и Джейми решил не развивать эту тему, чтобы случайно не узнать ненужных подробностей.  
— Но современные модели машин тоже двухместные, — сказал он раздельно, чтобы Стивен точно его понял. — Я один, кибер-портов — два. Я не могу идти один.  
— Ты никогда не будешь идти один, — ответил Стиви так, будто это было отзывом на пароль. — Тех, у кого не будет пары, просто сопоставят случайным образом. Там все кибер-совместимы, так что проблем особо не возникнет.  
Джейми ещё раз мысленно пробежался по списку адресатов письма и с ужасом закрыл глаза ладонью.  
— Только бы Фрэнки был свободен, — сдавленно прошептал он, и Стивен, словно извиняясь, ответил:  
— Джон уже написал, что они едут вместе, но, может быть, тебе повезёт, и Дэвид вырвется из своей семейной жизни.  
— Если это и произойдёт, Оуэн меня к нему на пушечный выстрел не подпустит, — проворчал Джейми, расхаживая по комнате перед развёрнутым окном связи, но он остановился, когда раздался голос Хаби:  
— Ты всегда можешь отказаться.  
— Вот ещё! — воскликнул Джейми обиженно и вышел из кадра.

В шаттле регулярного сообщения Лондон-Луна Джейми обнаружил, что место рядом с его сидением занято: в удобном кресле с эргономичными подлокотниками стоял аккуратный кейс с легкомысленным брелком в виде маленького красного дьяволёнка. Эта эмблема была Каррагеру знакома, и он нервно огляделся, надеясь, что рядом с ним едет просто фанат команды, а не его давний знакомый и коллега.  
— Ты потолстел, — появившись у него из-за спины, сказал Гэри Невилл вместо дежурного «привет» и поднял свой кейс с кресла. — Ты уверен, что ремни безопасности на тебе застегнутся?  
— Завали ебало, — поздоровался Джейми в ответ, и Гэри, чуть склонив голову набок, оглядел его от кончика носа до шнурков на кроссовках.  
— Это твой дурацкий акцент, или ты просто рад меня видеть?  
— Просто счастлив, — Джейми плюхнулся в своё кресло и бесцеремонно вытянул ноги, заставляя Гэри перешагивать их на пути к своему сидению. — А где твой брат?  
— Спроси у своей матери.  
— О господи, Гэри, шутки про мою маму! — в притворном изумлении Джейми всплеснул руками. — Теряешь хватку.  
— Фил не смог поехать, — неожиданно спокойно отозвался Гэри, усаживаясь удобнее и нарочно сталкивая локоть Каррагера с подлокотника, — так что я один.  
— Комментировать?  
— Комментировать гонку чемпионов, ты серьёзно? — он достал из нагрудного кармана повязку на глаза всё с тем же красным дьяволёнком и надел её на голову, сразу становясь похожим на растрёпанную сову. — Разбуди меня, если будешь страдать от перегрузок, я посмеюсь.  
Когда он откинулся на спинку сидения и наконец-то замолчал, у Джейми появилось нехорошее предчувствие, которое крепло с каждой милей в направлении Луны.  
Он не ненавидел Гэри Невилла, хотя фанаты гонок были уверены в обратном. Когда-то давно, когда Джейми водил по заливу Радуги красную машину Стивена и Хаби, Гэри на другом берегу моря Кризисов вёл своего брата и Пола Скоулза к победе. Их команды то и дело приходили к финишу почти одновременно, но Невиллу везло чаще, и эта досада стала почти привычной. Позже, когда они столкнулись в комментаторской кабине, это чувство вернулось. Их словесные перепалки в прямом эфире быстро стали такой же фишкой гонок, как и парад первой четвёрки после финиша. То, что между ними происходило, можно было бы даже назвать дружбой, по крайней мере, Стиви Джи иногда интересовался, как дела у Гэри, а он редко обращал внимание на людей, не важных для своих друзей. По всему выходило, что Гэри был важен для Джейми.  
Хотя сейчас ему хотелось придушить Невилла его же повязкой для глаз.

— Вас поведёт Джеймс Милнер, — сказал Стив Баньярд, обменявшись рукопожатиями с Джейми и Невиллом.  
— В смысле — нас? — спросил Каррагер, подтянув ремень сумки на плече. — Нас с этим? — он кивнул на Гэри, и тот отчётливо, будто Стив мог не понять акцент Джейми, проговорил:  
— Только не говори, что нас поставили вместе.  
— Жребий, — развёл руками Баньярд, хотя его улыбка подсказывала, что выбор был далеко не слепым. — Странно будет увидеть вас на поле снова.  
— Конечно, тебе теперь придётся шутить в эфире за двоих, — съязвил Гэри. Подкол вышел слабоватым, видимо, от шока.  
— За троих, — поправил его Стив, но Джейми качнул головой:  
— За двоих, ты слишком серьёзен, и нам с этим приходилось отдуваться за тебя.  
Стивен, привыкший к их перепалкам, только беззлобно рассмеялся.  
— В любом случае, Джеймс — отличный инженер, Карра его застал.  
— Да, он неплох, — согласился Джейми и добавил: — он похож на картошку.  
— …он похож на тебя, — хором с ним сказал Гэри.  
В воздухе между ними повисло неловкое молчание, неудобное, как новые туфли. От этой тишины у Джейми покалывало в висках и почему-то хотелось ущипнуть себя за руку, чтобы проверить, что это — не сон.  
— Почему моя мечта должна сбыться именно в твоём присутствии? — очень тихо спросил он.  
Гэри не услышал — или сделал вид, что не услышал, — и только развернулся на пятках.  
— Я хочу проверить машину после того, как этот юноша её настроит.  
— Параноик, — прошипел Джейми ему в спину.  
Стив так внимательно смотрел в список приложений на своём коммуникаторе, что Джейми почти поверил, будто он изучает какой-то рабочий вопрос. Вот что значит профессионализм.

Выделенная им машина была прекрасной. Джейми на своём веку повидал много нагромождений железа с кибер-начинкой, и этот робот, без сомнений, был лучше всего, во что он запихивал Стивена и Хаби на протяжении стольких лет.  
— Неплохо, — процедил Гэри, вынырнув из кокпита в грудной клетке робота, и Джейми захотелось запустить в него гаечным ключом. В ангаре с земной гравитацией, кроме них, слонялись механики в красной униформе, да их инженер, молодой Джеймс Милнер, сидел на бухте из толстенных кабелей и листал страницы электронной книги. — Я бы подкалибровал костюм правого пилота, он настроен на кого-то, кто сильно меньше тебя по габаритам.  
У Джейми появилось желание взять ключ покрупнее, но он сдержался.  
— У меня всё — большого размера, — проворчал он, чтобы хоть как-то ответить, и краем глаза заметил, что Милнер поднял голову от книги и посмотрел в их сторону. В его взгляде читалось какое-то запредельное понимание, и от этого Джейми стало немного неловко. — Заканчивай проверять работу нашего инженера, ты его обижаешь.  
— А ещё я собираюсь забрать его плюшевого медвежонка, чтобы окончательно доказать, что я — мировое зло, — отозвался Гэри откуда-то сверху. Судя по звукам, он по-пластунски ползал между ярусами кокпита, простукивая соединения каркаса. Привычная работа — проверка герметичности, чтобы посреди гонки или от случайного столкновения с противником пилотов не разорвало от разницы в давлении.  
— Вообще-то, его пилоты в прошлом году пришли восьмыми, а это — первая десятка.  
— Из двадцати — напомнил Гэри из-под правой лопатки робота. — Когда тебя удовлетворял такой результат?  
— Когда тебя удовлетворял хоть какой-то результат, кроме первого места?  
— Никогда, — Гэри вылез из люка над копчиком робота и по выступам на его ноге слез на пол ангара. Он подошёл к Джейми и ткнул его измазанным в машинном масле пальцем в солнечное сплетение. — И тебе стоит принять ту же позицию, раз уж мне придётся разделить с тобой кибер-сеть.

Комнату в отеле для пилотов им тоже выделили одну. «Чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу перед погружением в кибер», пояснил Баньярд, который, судя по слишком довольной улыбке, просто хотел отомстить им за вечные подколы в комментаторской кабине. Поспорив двадцать минут о температурном режиме в двухместном номере, Джейми махнул на всё рукой и спустился в лобби. В баре этого отеля он в своё время провёл несколько вечеров, освобождая комнату для Стивена и Хаби, и сейчас, не глядя в меню, просто заказал себе пива.  
До гонки оставалось не больше десяти часов, и стоило бы выспаться, но Джейми не мог заставить себя вернуться в номер. Он не знал, рассказывал ли Фил брату о том, какие ощущения дарит совместный вход в кибер, и обсуждать это до гонки ему не хотелось.  
Вообще, хотелось сбежать. Останавливали его две вещи: во-первых, всё равно придётся возвращаться в номер за сумкой и паспортом, во-вторых, объяснение со Стиви и Хаби, почему он слился в последний момент не входило в его планы, как и последующие шутки со стороны Гэри.  
Было ещё «в-третьих», но для того, чтобы сознаться в этом вслух Джейми потребовалось бы больше одного стакана пива, — он до усрачки боялся выходить в кибер-сеть вместе с Гэри Невиллом.  
Кибер был разработан полвека назад — виртуальная реальность с полным погружением сначала стала просто игрушкой, потом военные заграбастали его в своё пользование для тренировок спецназа и ещё каких-то сверхсекретных отрядов, а потом, уже на базе этого, были придуманы парные экзоскелеты. После конференции по глобальному разоружению ООН потребовала выслать все созданные машины на Луну во избежание возможного их использования в военных целях, и так гигантские боевые роботы с управлением через кибер оказались самым интересным развлечением землян после порно и футбола.  
Для управления машиной были нужны двое кибер-совместимых пилотов — те, у кого мозги не закипали от выхода в виртуальную реальность, и желательно — чтобы они были сработавшимися коллегами, друзьями или парой. У каждого робота кибер был свой — эдакий столик на двоих, только вместо свечки и бутылки вина — цепочка электронов, которая соединяет два сознания, словно пуповина.  
Стив говорил, что в кибере невозможно соврать своему партнёру, что там ты чувствуешь то же, что и он. Глаза у него при этом были шальными, и Джейми как-то быстро перестал расспрашивать о кибере, как и о том, что происходило в номере, когда он спускался в бар отеля.  
Качнув в руке опустевший бокал, он оставил пару кредитов под опустевшей тарелочкой солёного арахиса и тяжело поднялся со стула.  
В конце концов, у него тут мечта сбывалась, и киснуть в баре вместо подготовки к гонке было глупо. Вздохнув, он пошёл к лифту, надеясь, что Гэри уже давно спит глубоким сном.

С утра Гэри убежал ещё до того, как Джейми проснулся. Перед уходом он понизил температуру в номере до более привычной для Каррагера, и эта забота пугала едва ли не больше, чем предстоящая гонка.  
В ангаре его уже ждали. Милнер, который давно был знаком с Джейми, протянул ему стаканчик с кофе и, кивнув в ответ на благодарность, продолжил кого-то отчитывать по гарнитуре от своего коммуникатора. Прихватив кофе, Джейми прошёл к машине.  
Странно было не участвовать во всей этой суматохе с последними подготовлениями и проверками. Руки чесались бросить стаканчик и, подхватив ящик с инструментами, пойти и что-нибудь срочно подкрутить, но Джейми сильнее сжал ладонями картон и, запрокинув голову, посмотрел на робота, в которого ему предстояло залезть через полчаса.  
Машина была красивой — даже странно было, что изначально экзоскелеты создавались для беспощадного убийства. У этой модели были сильные ноги с дополнительными соплами двигателей под коленками и ускорителями на стопах и мощные руки, в которых пряталась вся электроника. В более старых моделях, с которыми приходилось работать Джейми, пространство на руках занимало оружие — пушки, плазмотроны и даже пятиметровые клинки, но на новых, на которых руки, в общем-то, были нужны только для баланса, это место использовали с большим размахом. На груди робота значился номер, наспех нанесённый поверх закрашенной двадцатки. Их с Гэри общий номер — двойка, белое на красном.  
— Прекрати зевать, — сказал Гэри, бросая в него скомканным костюмом. — И будь добр, переоденься в закрытом помещении, чтобы не пугать молодёжь своей голой задницей.  
— Да уж, это зрелище только для избранных, — откликнулся Джейми, перебрасывая комбинезон через плечо. Гэри казался ещё более колючим, чем обычно, и это настораживало. Он уже щеголял в обтягивающем красном комбинезоне с белой двойкой на бедре, и тянущаяся ткань подчеркивала чуть наметившийся животик и слегка расплывшиеся мышцы ног. Карра внутренне содрогнулся, представив, как он сам будет смотреться со стороны в подобном одеянии, но в подсобку всё же пошёл.  
Залпом допив кофе и поняв, что добрый Милнер щедро плеснул туда коньяк, Джейми как-то сразу перестал бояться. И дело было не в алкоголе — сработала привычка оставаться спокойным в предгоночной суматохе. Раньше, когда Хаби мерил шагами ангар, сдержанно ругаясь по-испански, а Стиви, внешне спокойный, сидел на полу, обняв колени, и шальными глазами обшаривал потолок, Джейми оставался единственным островком невозмутимости в этом море безумия.  
Это сработало и сейчас — твёрдым шагом он пересёк ангар, привычно взобрался по выступам на ноге робота и втиснулся на площадку для правого пилота. Гэри нервно приплясывал слева от него на своём пятачке, и Джейми, словно в благодарность за утреннюю тишину и прохладу, протянул руку над спиной копошащегося у проводов Милнера и сжал ладонь Гэри.  
— Успокойся, — серьёзно посоветовал он. — Ты проходил эту трассу двенадцать лет подряд.  
— Завали ебало, — сказал Гэри вместо «спасибо» и вдруг сжал руку Джейми в ответ.  
А потом Милнер активировал их кибер-порты, и мир перевернулся.

Они пришли третьими. Отстояв положенные пять минут на подиуме с Джоном и Фрэнком под гимн Англии в честь победивших Стивена и Хаби и дав дежурное интервью Баньярду, Джейми на нетвёрдых ногах вернулся в номер и рухнул на кровать, ткнувшись носом в подушку. Коммуникатор он выключил ещё перед гонкой и включать его сейчас ему не хотелось. Внутри всё подрагивало и переворачивалось. Если бы его сейчас его спросили, помнит ли он что-нибудь от гонки, он не смог бы ответить.  
Было ощущение сбывшейся мечты и странное чувство, что он потерял себя где-то на границе сознания Гэри Невилла. Стиви не врал, когда рассказывал о кибере. Это было восхитительно — чувствовать другого человека, как себя. В момент калибровки синхронизации Джейми с удовольствием взял контроль над руками Гэри, чтобы щёлкнуть того по кончику кривоватого носа. Гэри в отместку подёргал Джейми за уши под задумчивым взглядом Джеймса Милнера.  
В кибере подкалывать Гэри было тяжело — он ловил каждую ещё не оформившуюся до конца мысль и выворачивал её наизнанку, заставляя Джейми вербализировать какую-то совсем непроизносимую чушь. В кибере Гэри стал немного им, и Джейми до сих пор ощущал его присутствие в своих мыслях, как будто у его внутреннего голоса вдруг резко испортился характер.  
— Ты в курсе, что ты даже думаешь с акцентом?  
Джейми вздрогнул — задумавшись, он не заметил, как Гэри вошёл в комнату.  
— Многие считают, что это сексуально, — проворчал он, глубже зарываясь в подушку. После пережитого в кибере шутить с Гэри ему не очень-то и хотелось. Сейчас Гэри казался ему ближе остальных людей, и подкалывать его было всё равно что дразнить собственную ногу.  
Гэри хмыкнул и, подкрутив регулятор температуры, присел на край кровати Каррагера, коснувшись коленкой его бедра.  
— Это нормально, что я больше не хочу тебя убить? — спросил он с улыбкой.  
«Это нормально, что у меня стояк от одного твоего голоса?» — хотелось спросить Джейми в ответ.  
Словно услышав его мысли, Гэри вдруг выдохнул, собирая нервы в кулак, и, наклонившись, поцеловал его в затылок.

Это было похоже на кибер — секс с Гэри: плавящееся чувство единения, когда не ясно, где чьи руки. По крайней мере, Джейми отчётливо помнил, что он сам снял с себя одежду, хотя точно не смог бы избавиться от неё так быстро без дополнительной помощи. Помешанный на контроле, Гэри перевернул его на спину, стискивая коленями бёдра, и, глядя в лицо Джейми с шальной улыбкой, сжал пальцами его член у самого основания, заставив его прикусить костяшки пальцев.  
На двоих на них было три носка и помятая футболка Гэри с пятном от машинного масла поперёк груди, и Джейми подумал, что никогда не считал его красивым. Никогда — до этого момента. Красные пятна на щеках, зрачки во всю радужку и эта чёртова полоса масла от соска до соска — да если бы Стиви узнал, что Джейми едва не кончил от одного взгляда на это сокровище, он расхохотался бы ему в лицо.  
Мысли путались, как в кибере, и Джейми не очень понимал, кому из них пришла идея всё-таки поцеловаться, но это была отличная идея. Джейми хотелось бы думать, что она принадлежала ему, как и вкус губ Гэри.  
— Я целуюсь с коброй, — тихо сказал он и провёл большим пальцем по щеке Гэри, очерчивая тень от горбинки носа. Гэри в отместку повторил его жест правой рукой, той самой, что лежала на члене Джейми, заставив того охнуть и проглотить следующую фразу.  
А потом Гэри опустился на колени у края кровати и прижался губами к рыжеватому пушку в паху Джейми, и у того из головы напрочь вылетели все подходящие шутки. Было просто хорошо до кома в горле и поджавшихся пальцев на ногах.  
После Гэри бесцеремонно подвинул его в сторону, заняв чистую сторону кровати. Футболка на его груди и подмышками чуть потемнела от пота, а на лице застыло довольное выражение, как после отличного эфира.  
Джейми протянул руку, чтобы убрать тёмный завиток волос с его лба, и Гэри, не открывая глаз, повернулся, чтобы ему было удобнее.  
— Это отличный способ заставить тебя замолчать, — сказал Джейми тихо и сам удивился неожиданной нежности в своём голосе.  
— Ты долго готовил эту шутку, да?  
— С момента нашего знакомства, — отозвался Джейми и вдруг понял, что это было правдой. Что вся их пикировка на поле, в комментаторской кабине и в сети должна была рано или поздно привести к этому спокойствию на скомканных простынях в плохоньком отеле. Гэри помолчал, прикидывая что-то про себя, словно прослеживая ход мыслей Джейми, а потом усмехнулся и, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, сказал:  
— Завали ебало.


End file.
